


We Define Love How We Experience It

by Khaleeki



Series: Batcat Week 2017 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman - All Media Types, Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: BatCatWeek2k17, Day 4 Prompt, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Girls' Night Out, Gossip, Gotham City Sirens, I Tried, Kinda, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleeki/pseuds/Khaleeki
Summary: Harley, Pamela and Selina talk about the wedding, her fiancé and his army of children.Prompt Day 4: Married Life/Wedding Bells





	We Define Love How We Experience It

“I can’t believe you’re getting married,” Harley told her as she sipped wine from her glass, her feet propped against the railing of the balcony.

“Me neither,” Selina said honestly, looking at the engagement ring on her finger as it glistened with the afternoon sun.

“I always knew you were going to be the first one,” Pamela said with a smug grin on her face as she scrolled down her phone.

“Liar,” Selina replied. “We bet on Harley.”

“Wait what? You made a bet?” 

“You were hung up on Joker back then,” Selina replied with a disgusted expression on her face.

“He-who-must-not-be-named Selina, how many times do I have to tell you,” Pamela scolded her.

“Seems like an insult to Voldemort.”

“But now I have a beautiful girlfriend who is basically like Dumbledore.”

“That’s the worst analogy I’ve ever heard.”

“Whatever! Like seriously can we take a moment? The billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne is going to be your husband?” Harley said turning to look at Selina with a smirk on her face.

“Why are you saying it like that,” Selina said with a chuckle.

“Because.”

“Honestly if Selina were to marry anyone, a billionaire playboy makes a lot of sense,” Pamela marveled.

“Doesn’t he have like 20 kids?” Harley asked.

“I love kids,” Selina retorted as she drank a full gulp of wine.

“Yeah from a 10 mile radius,” Pamela scoffed, flipping her copper curls.

“You’re making me look like a gold-digger children hater stepmother. I hate you guys.”

They both laughed and high-fived each other. “I’m literally trying to imagine you telling the kids to eat their broccoli and brush their teeth and it’s the most hilarious concept ever,” Pamela giggled covering her hand.

“Gee thanks.”

“I think you’d be a good mom,” Harley told her softly.

“You really have to love this guy if you’re agreeing to marry him despite his terrible reputation and his army of children.”

Harley cut in and in a matter-of-fact voice she said, “Do you forget that he’s rich?”

“Ugh, it isn’t about the money. You know I don’t need it. I can get money by myself. I know it may seem weird maybe even rushed to you but I’ve known him for a long time. We’ve always had a thing. But you’re judging him based on assumptions, you only know the person you see on the TV and gossip magazines. He cares for his kids and he loves them genuinely. I don’t care with how many women he’s been with as long as he stays true to me and he stays true to himself. He believes in me and he trusts me. I love him- I truly do and that should be enough.”

“Holy damn, that speech,” Harley said with a whistle as Pamela clapped her hands. Selina just rolled her eyes.“But anyway you're gonna have a new husband and I just hope you'll be happy with him. Moving on, who’s going to be your maid of honor?”

“Yeah who is it going to be?” Pamela prodded as well, crossing he legs and putting her chin in her palm.

Selina looked at both of her friends fondly. They had been together for a while, helping and supporting each other when no one else had. They had their rough times- Ivy had tried to kill her one or two times. But deep down they would always be there when she needed them.

“Well, I still don’t know.”

“What the fuck do you mean you still don’t know?”

“I haven’t decided yet,” she insisted with a heavy sigh.

“It’s gonna to be one of us right?” Harley said motioned to both of them with her hands.

“With how you’re acting right now I don’t think so.”

“Aw c’mon Kitty,” Harley said pouting, her big blue puppy eyes softening. 

“Let me organize my wedding in peace please.”

“So do you have yer dress yet? How ‘bout the invitations? And the music? The reception? Where is it gonna be? And the honeymoon? Where are you gon’ go?”

“Take a chill pill Harls, we don’t even have a date yet.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“Sometime next year I guess, I don’t know. I’m already stressed enough with this wedding drama.”

“Yeah, well that gives you enough time to back down if you want to,” Pamela said whispering behind her hand and pointing towards the door with her thumb.

With a roll of her eyes Selina replied, “I’m not going to back down.”

“Have you met his son? They call him demon spawn. I mean, I’m sorry but that doesn’t sound good at all…”

“True! his oldest ward is rumored to have a curse.”

“Didn’t one of them like die?

“Maybe they all have a curse, like the Kardashians.”

“The Wayne conspiracy theories, we should make a blog.”

“Stop this shit guys,” Selina said looking at both of her friends as they laughed and clinked their respective glasses.

“What? we’re introducing you to yer new fam,” Harley said innocently twirling a strand of blue hair in between her fingers.

“You can run now Sel, go for it,” Pamela whispered loudly.

“I’m going to marry Bruce Wayne with his curse and children army so shut it now.”

“That should be on your wedding invitation.”

“That should be your new motto.”

“Why are we even friends again?”

“Because you love us,” Harley rejoiced hugging Selina with one arm. “Your wedding will turn out just fine!”

“I sure hope so.”

“What happened with Mr. B though?”

“Yeah I thought you were kinda with Bats.”

“I’ve moved on,” she said sipping the sweet crimson wine from her glass. “Seriously guys, Batman and I could never be together and you know that.”

“But did you love him?” Harley questioned as she poured more wine. Selina thought about the question with a small smile tugging at her lips. It seemed so ridiculous now, to think about it- about what Batman and Catwoman are to each other. Of course she loved him, just as Selina loves Bruce.

“Yeah,” she muttered. It was ironic, maybe a little comical. “But as I said, Bat and I, well. He’s a hero and I’m a criminal, it was a love story destined to end in pain. It would have never worked.” She marveled at her own answer. But it did work. It worked because they both wanted it to work, because both of them were willing to put the effort. She was willing to not run away this time and let herself be happy. She was willing to stay, to stay with him.

“Why are you going to marry someone else if you love him?”

“It’s complicated. Maybe it isn’t what I think it is. I mean how would you define love?”

“Well for me, it’s like a black hole,” Harley dead-panned as they all laughed.

“Great metaphor,” Selina muttered.

“Like I mean it sucks you in, slowly but surely. You become wrapped up in this person, you become part of them. But love can be selfish and cruel; it can be like the thorn from a rose. You wanted something beautiful but you end up getting hurt. Yet love can also be pure and gentle, like the rose itself. It all depends on you, I guess.” The setting sun was coloring the skies in all kinds of pastel colors stretched across the clouds. Harley’s eyes were almost a reflection of them. Making her look like in a trance.  


“Wow, that was beautiful Harley,” Selina said placing her hand on top of Harley’s.

“Thank you,” she replied proudly as she squeezed her friend’s hand.

“For me love is nature. It’s the simple and perfect beauty we outlook every day. The different types of blue skies each morning, every sunset, every magnificent work of art we see. For me love is a small girl with pink and blue hair, who laughs too much and loves too much and talks too much. Love is creeps on you like ivy, it grows around your heart and doesn’t let it go.”

Harley basically had tears in her eyes, “Aw Red!” she said hugging Pamela and kissing her softly on the lips. Selina smiled to herself.

“And for you Kitty?”

“For me? Well love is like a diamond. At first it’s just a simple natural thing hidden deep. But it takes time for it to become what it is. It takes effort and it takes caring and work. If you’re willing to put all of that then it will truly shine.”

“I guess we define love in the way we experience it,” Harley said and all three of them clinked their glasses in agreement.


End file.
